Eärlindë Galathil
by Writes with Block
Summary: Aragorn meets someone he never expected to at Helm's Deep. Chapter twelve up!
1. Chapter One

Eärlindë Galathil  
  
By: Writes with Block  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Pippin: She doesn't own us.  
  
Aragorn: If she did I'd be scared.  
  
Jo (thats my real name): How come? You're my favorite. I'd never let anything happen to you.  
  
Legolas: What about me?  
  
Jo: I'd be scared too. Rabid fan girls would attack me in the night.  
  
Haldir: I'm not complaining. You all ready saved me.  
  
Gandalf: And me?  
  
Jo: Can you turn me into a toad?  
  
Gandalf: *grin*  
  
Jo: Yeah I'd save you. And Merry and Pip too. Cause Pip is too damn cute to let anything happen to him.  
  
Boromir: What about me?  
  
Jo: I would cause Shawn would kill me if I didn't but this fic and the other one started after you died.  
  
Boromir: Write one where I live?  
  
Jo: Naiome asked me to do that awhile back but I haven't been writing it. I do have the first chapter. I think I'll post it later. WHHHHHEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Aragorn: Didn't she say she was going to be serious?  
  
Jo: On with the show!!!!  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: Ha ha! My second LOTR fic. And this is a serious one. Oh ah! Serious. I don't have to be serious. The fic does. While this is going to be a drama there will be bits of humor scattered about. I love humor. Lets see what everyone thinks of my more serious writing. And this fic will center around an original character and Aragorn cause I love him the most.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"The halls are old and full of dust but the walls are sound," Legolas observed, studying Helm's Deep as they walked through it.  
  
"The fortress will hold," Aragorn replied. "It must or there will be no hope for any of us."  
  
Legolas nodded his head silently. "We will need more weapons then we have at hand."  
  
"There are many stored here. They are being brought to the surface as we speak."  
  
Legolas's head suddenly whipped around. "There is a disturbance in the fortress. Many people are shouting. They have found someone alive in one of the story rooms. It is an enemy!"  
  
Legolas and Aragorn took off running. There was a great mass of people standing around a corner of the fortress. They were shouting and yelling. Fear ran rampant among them. Many were throwing stones at something that neither Aragorn nor Legolas could see.  
  
A sharp cry of pain rose from the crowd.  
  
"What is happening here?" Legolas demanded.  
  
The crowd turned and parted, murmuring among themselves.  
  
"What have you been doing?" Legolas asked when no one answered his first question. "What did you find?"  
  
"A werewolf," someone answered.  
  
"Werewolf?" Legolas repeated, looking in confusion to Aragorn. "They have been said to roam in Mordor. Could it be a spy of the enemy?"  
  
"I do not know," Aragorn answered. He walked farther into the crowd and it parted silently for him. Crouched in the corner was the small, shaking form of a child. "On your feet," Aragorn said, pulling the form to its feet.  
  
To his surprise it was a girl. A very young girl. Light gray hair spilled down her back in a long ponytail. Pointed dog ears of the same color peeked out from her mass of hair. Her face was bruised and bleeding. She jerked herself away from Aragorn, crouching back into her corner with a soft growl.  
  
"Kill it," one of the Rohan warriors urged. "It is a servant of the enemy! A werewolf!" His cry was meet by agreement.  
  
"Quiet!" Aragorn demanded. Then he turned back to the girl. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice calm.  
  
The girl did not answer.  
  
"Are you indeed a werewolf? Come here. Let me see your teeth." The girl did not move and Aragorn dragged her to her feet. He tilted her head back and forced her mouth open. Her canine teeth were long and sharp. "You are. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Are you a spy?" Legolas demanded. "Speak true!"  
  
"I'm no spy you stupid elf," the girl spat. "I live here. I have for many years."  
  
"You live here?" Aragorn asked. "Why?"  
  
"It is quiet and empty. The only living thing for leagues is myself." Her upper lip curled into a snarl. "Then you Ridder folk come here and pelt me with stones."  
  
"Get out of here you filthy beast!" the Rohan warrior shouted.  
  
"I live here! You only come with your tail between your legs!"  
  
"Damnable half dog!" the Rohan warrior roared and pulled the wolf girl off her feet.  
  
"Kill her!" the crowd demanded.  
  
The Rohan warrior raised his arm high above his head and brought the girl crashing down into the stone.  
  
"Enough!" Aragorn roared. He caught the soldier's arm and pulled the girl from him. "Begone all of you! She is no enemy! She is only a child!"  
  
"She is the enemy!"  
  
"Leave this girl be or I will be the one you answer to!" Aragorn held the girl behind him until the crowd had despised. "Now, young one," he said, turning to her when the crowd had disappeared. "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. This is my friend Legolas of the Woodland Realm. What is your name?"  
  
"L-Lessien Séregon," she mumbled uncertainly and then bowed deeply. "I will be by your side for the rest of my life as your servant. I swear it."  
  
"I would much rather have friends at my side than a servant," Aragorn answered.  
  
Lessien stared up at him, uncertain and surprised. Then she gave him a sweet, shy smile, peering at him from the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Come Lessien. I will bandage your face."  
  
"Yes my Lord," Lessien whispered and hurried to his side.  
  
***********  
  
Jo: Hey, I think that turned out pretty good. Only took me a about half an hour to write.  
  
Gandalf: Thirty minutes? There's five minutes worth of writing in there.  
  
Jo: I was distracted.  
  
Aragorn: By what?  
  
Jo: The Princess Bride is on TV.  
  
All: *sweat drop*  
  
Jo: INCONCIEVABLE!!!  
  
Well, thats the first chapter. Wrote it allot sooner than I had originally planned but I knew it was going to be really short so I decided to do it right now. I love the Princess Bride. Its such a good movie. So freakin cute! *Jo is a closet hopeless romantic* Oi, review and tell me what you think or a plague upon your house!  
  
Buttercup: Westley, what about the R.O.U.S.'s?  
  
Westley: Rodents Of Unusual Size? I don't think they exist.  
  
[Immediately, an R.O.U.S. attacks him] 


	2. Chapter Two

Eärlindë Galathil  
  
By: Writes with Block  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Jo: *stare*  
  
Pippin: Whatcha staring at?  
  
Jo: I got a penguin in the mail today.  
  
Merry: Really? That's nice. Where is it?  
  
Jo: On the computer monitor.  
  
Pippin: Its cute.  
  
Jo: *stare*  
  
Gandalf: Does it have a name?  
  
Jo: Puffin, the penguin of duty.  
  
Aragorn: Why are you staring at it?  
  
Jo: It has a disapproving glare. If I don't work it stares down at me like I'm a loser.  
  
Legolas: Its a stuffed toy.  
  
Jo: It made me write and chapter in Vacationing and this one.  
  
Gandalf: So it is a good influence. *pats the penguin*  
  
Pippin: The Ramen is ready.  
  
Jo: RAMEN!!!!!!!  
  
Aragorn: *shakes head* She doesn't own us.  
  
Jo: RAMEN!!!!  
  
***  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Let me see that," Aragorn said.  
  
Lessien glanced up at him. "See what?"  
  
"Your arm. Its bleeding."  
  
"I can take care of it," Lessien said stubbornly. She continued to lick at the gash on her forearm.  
  
"Do you plan on licking your face as well?" Aragorn sat on the stone floor and pulled an earthen jar from one of his pockets. "Give me your arm."  
  
"What's that?" Lessien asked, her wolf ears perked up and twitching.  
  
"A salve for your wounds." Aragorn took her arm carefully and pushed her sleeve up from the wound.  
  
"It smells funny," Lessien said warily, her nose twitching.  
  
Aragorn didn't reply. He covered his fingertips with salve and ran them gently over Lessien's wound.  
  
"That hurts!" Lessien shouted, jerking her arm away.  
  
"Infection will hurt more," Aragorn replied, grabbing her arm again. "Now sit still."  
  
Lessien growled and squirmed as Aragorn salved and wrapped her forearm with clean bandages. Her squirming only intensified when Aragorn began applying salve to her face.  
  
"Smells like elves," she mumbled.  
  
"It was a gift to me from Elrond of Rivendell."  
  
"River elves? I've seen them."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"You're a Ranger."  
  
"And what makes you think that?" the Ranger asked, mildly amused.  
  
"You smell like one."  
  
"And what does a Ranger smell like?"  
  
"Like wind and rain."  
  
"Your nose must be very sensitive indeed."  
  
"Ah," Lessien agreed. "Your arm is injured."  
  
Aragorn's eyebrows raised in surprise. "How do you know that? Lift your chin."  
  
Lessien did as she asked, her dark blue eyes rolling skyward. "I smell blood. Yours and the Warg."  
  
"Tilt your head to the left," Aragorn said, seeing a heavy blood clot on the top of one ear. "What do you know of the Wargs?" He applied salve to Lessien's ear and it twitched irritably. "how long have they been here?"  
  
"Some time now. They came from the east a few months ago. That's when I came here."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"They came too close to the forest. Isenguard's wolves don't leave anything alive."  
  
"Even one of their own?"  
  
"I'm not like them!" Lessien shouted, jumping away from the Ranger.  
  
"I am sorry Lessien," Aragorn said calmly, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "I am very sorry that I have offended you. Please sit down and let me finish tending your wounds."  
  
Lessien glared at him, her fangs barred and her ears flattened against her skull. Her nose twitched delicately a few times before she sank into a sitting position.  
  
"Please forgive my words."  
  
"I'm not a werewolf," she mumbled.  
  
"What?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I'm not a werewolf," she repeated, louder. "I don't shift under the moon and I'm not an agent of Sauron."  
  
"Then you must be a Wolven."  
  
"You know of the Wolven?" Lessien asked, her ears perked in interest.  
  
"I am a Ranger. I know many stories. The Wolven come from the north. They are half wolf half human, with dog ears and a tail. i was not aware, thought, that any were still in existence. I had always been told they were hunter to extinction shortly after the First War of the Ring."  
  
"They were," Lessien said softly. "I've never met anyone like me. I'm the only one." Lessien's ears drooped forward sadly and she refused to look up at him.  
  
Aragorn continued cleaning and bandaging her wounds silently, allowing her time to collect herself. Light, pale scars criss-crossed much of Lessien's face, neck , and arms. She was pale and scrawny, much like an abandoned and abused dog.  
  
"Why did you stop them?" Lessien asked suddenly. "No one has ever done that before."  
  
"I could not let them hurt you. I am finished." Aragorn put his medical supplies away. "Lets get you something to eat."  
  
"How come? Why wouldn't you let them hurt me?" Lessien's eyes bored into his own, full of questions and wariness.  
  
"Because there was no reason for their hatred. You are not a spy."  
  
"How do you know that? I could be lying."  
  
"I trust you. Are you hungry?" Lessien nodded mutely. "Come inside. I will find something for you to eat."  
  
"You are no ordinary man, Aragorn son of Arathorn."  
  
Aragorn chuckled. "No one has ever accused me of that before. Now come along little one."  
  
*****  
  
Jo: *slurps ramen noddles*  
  
Pippin: That's the end of the second chapter.  
  
Merry: We hope you like it.  
  
Jo: *slurp*  
  
Gandalf: Puffin and I will see to it that she continues to write. And not just on this fic but on everything else she is writing.  
  
Jo: *slurpy slurpy* I'm not scared of you. Aragorn will protect me.  
  
Aragorn: *sigh* She's right. She's the writer and if anything happens to her then the fans will hunt her down.  
  
Jo: *nod**slurp* I like my Ranger bodyguard. He's cute and rugged at the same time.  
  
Aragorn: Talk to your readers please.  
  
Jo: Fine. *slurp* So that's the second chapter. I hope you guys like it cause I'm really enjoying this. I think Lessien is really, really cute. Think I might ask Corina or Shawn to draw a picture of her. Am I done being serious now?  
  
Aragorn: Yes.  
  
Jo: Good. Give me back my ramen.  
  
Aragorn: I don't want to.  
  
Jo: Why not?  
  
Aragorn: Cause I like it.  
  
Jo: Fine. *goes to make another bowl*  
  
Pippin: Read and review!  
  
Merry: Or you get plagues!  
  
And here's the thank you list. A big thank you to:  
  
giveGodtheglory (thanks for sticking with me)  
  
coolio02 (you too)  
  
AND  
  
a very, very special thank you to TitanicHobbit who is the first person to put this little story on their favorite stories list. Thanks!!! I will update soon. Puffin says so. 


	3. Chapter Three

Eärlindë Galathil  
  
By: Writes with Block  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Jo: *hums*  
  
Boromir: What are you humming?  
  
Jo: I have no idea. *hum*  
  
Boromir: So why are you humming it?  
  
Jo: Its stuck in my head. I think its a Christmas song but I'm not sure.  
  
Pippin: Its pretty.  
  
Jo: Thank you.  
  
Merry: Got anymore of that Ramen?  
  
Jo: Yeah. I had to hide it from Aragorn.  
  
Gandalf: *walks in with Puffer* You should be writing.  
  
Jo: In a minute. I'm watching the beautiful game.  
  
Legolas: What?  
  
Jo: Soccer. Sit and watch.  
  
Legolas: *sits and watches*  
  
Jo: MWWHHHAAA! yet another person sucked into the best game on earth.  
  
Gandalf: WRITE SOMETHING!  
  
Jo: Fine. Still don't own them and Gandalf is a slave driver.  
  
Gandalf: *turns off soccer*  
  
Jo & Legolas: HEY!!!  
  
*****  
  
"Here," Aragorn said, handing Lessien a wooden bowl. "Eat this."  
  
Lessien sniffed it carefully and a broad smile broke out across her face. She buried her face in the bowl and started eating.  
  
Aragorn left her to her meal and walked over to Legolas, who was watching the wolven girl eat with a disapproving frown on his face.  
  
"I do not trust her," Legolas said when the Ranger approached his side.  
  
"She is a child and no danger to us."  
  
"What has she been doing here?"  
  
"She came here to escape the Wargs. She was in Fangorn Forest when they were released. She has been hiding here." Aragorn glanced over at Lessien and saw that one of her ears was perked up and twisted toward them. He lowered his voice as he said, "She is frightened."  
  
"Of the Wargs?"  
  
"Of Sauron. She smells his armies even here."  
  
"Can she?" Legolas asked, giving the girl a glance. "That's impossible. Not even an elf has senses that strong."  
  
"Its the evil she senses. She smelled the Warg blood on me."  
  
"If she can do this then she might be able to tell us how far the Uruk-hai army is. But you had better do it. I do not think she will talk to me."  
  
"Neither do I. She is wary of elven kind."  
  
They both walked over to Lessien but she was too involved in her meal to look up at them. She continued to chew contently, making a soft growling sound as she did so.  
  
"Lessien?" Aragorn resisted the urge to laugh as Lessien raised her head, a piece of meat dangling from her mouth. "Can you smell the Uruk-hai army that is coming here?"  
  
"Of course. They stink of putrid water and chase all the animals away. I went out to watch them yesterday."  
  
"You saw them?" Legolas asked.  
  
Lessien nodded. "Wanted to see where they were," she answered around a full mouth. "Wanted to know if I needed to leave this place or not. Didn't want to stick around if they and the horse folk got to close."  
  
"But you decided to stay?" Legolas asked. "Why?"  
  
Lessien finally looked up at him, her nose twitching delicately. "Yes," she replied slowly. "I stayed because I smelled something in the air."  
  
"What?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Lessien turned to him and the wariness in her features disappeared. "I'm not sure. Something foul. Something I have never smelled before. It was coming from the east. I didn't wish to be caught by it so I stayed here."  
  
"Caught? It is a living thing?"  
  
"Yes and I think whatever it is flies. Its scent is very high in the air and it scares the birds away to the west. There isn't much cover to the north and I don't want those things to see me from the air."  
  
"The Nazgul," Aragorn said. "They can fly now?"  
  
"Nazgul?" Lessien asked. "The Ring Wraiths? They cannot fly, can they Lord Aragorn?"  
  
"It seems that they can now. Where are they heading Lessien?"  
  
"Toward the south. To the man scent."  
  
"They are going to lay siege to Gondor," Legolas said with a shake of his head. "They are going to destroy the last stronghold of men."  
  
"There is sickness in Gondor," Lessien informed them. "Much illness and shadow. I do not go to the south. There is darkness there. Can I have more to eat?"  
  
"Um, yes," Aragorn said. 'This child knows more about this war than we do,' he thought, refilling Lessien's bowl. 'How is it that she can sense all of this from here?'  
  
Lessien took the bowl from him quickly and buried her nose in it, growling to herself in pleasure. Her body swayed back and forth and her ears twitched happily in time with her swishing tail as she focused all her attention on her meal.  
  
"The Uruk-hai army is within a few days of here," Aragorn said, shaking his head. "We need to find more weapons."  
  
"I know where they are," Lessien said.  
  
"Can you show me?"  
  
Lessien jumped down from the table she was sitting on, abandoning her meal. "I'll show you!" she said and bounded off on all fours. "Come on Lord Aragorn!"  
  
********  
  
Gandalf: That took you over two hours to write.  
  
Jo: I was distracted.  
  
Legolas: Can we watch more soccer?  
  
Jo: Tomorrow. There's not anymore on today.  
  
Gandalf: Tomorrow you will be writing.  
  
Jo: Not again! I've been writing allot! Leave me alone!  
  
Gandalf: Write!  
  
Jo: Aragorn! Gandalf is yelling at me!  
  
Aragorn: *slurp*  
  
Merry: He found the ramen!  
  
Jo: So there's the third chapter. Kinda short. I'll write longer ones later, promise. All righty done with the serious. Give me my ramen!!!  
  
And I wanna thank giveGodtheglory. Thanks for the nice review mate! Probably get more reviews if I waited awhile to update but I felt like writing and so here it is. Please review when you're done reading or a plague upon your house! 


	4. Chapter Four

Eärlindë Galathil  
  
By: Writes with Block  
  
****  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Pippin: *eats cake*  
  
Merry: Jo made a cake!  
  
Legolas: Its very good.  
  
Gandalf: At least she's working on something.  
  
Boromir: More cake please.  
  
Aragorn: She doesn't own us. Hands off my cake hobbit!  
  
Jo: WHHHHHHEEEEEE!!!! Cake!  
  
****  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Lessien sniffed the stone wall carefully and crawled a few feet forward. Aragorn and Legolas followed at a respectable distance, letting the wolf girl have plenty of room to roam.  
  
And roam she did. She crawled from one end of the hall to the other, crawling up against the walls to sniff the stone. She trotted on all fours, her tail swishing back and forth slowly. Her ears were leaned forward as far as possible, picking up every small sound that echoed in the stone fortress. She sniffed a corner stone and then bounded down a dark, long abandoned corridor.  
  
"Are you sure she isn't getting us hopelessly lost?" Legolas whispered to Aragorn.  
  
"I know where I'm going you leafy elf," Lessien said over her shoulder. "I can smell the iron in the weapons and the armor. There's even faint traces of blood from old battles."  
  
"You can smell blood that is ages old?" Legolas asked in surprise.  
  
"Yup. Blood smells don't ever go away. Not for many, many years." The wolven girl stopped suddenly and crawled up against the wall. "Its behind this door," she said. "But the lock is all rusty and old." She sneezed softly and backed away from the door.  
  
"I can get the lock open," Legolas said.  
  
Lessien scrambled away from the door as Legolas approached it. She sat on the other side of the hall, rubbing her nose against her sleeve.  
  
"Are you all right?" Aragorn asked, watching the wolven girl rub her entire face up and down her sleeve.  
  
"I hate dust," she told him. "It makes my whole face itch." She raised one bare foot and started scratching her ears with it. "Stupid, itchy dust."  
  
There was a large, cracking sound and Legolas turned to look at the Ranger and the Wolven. "Locks undone." He swung the door open and dust bellowed out.  
  
Lessien was sent into a spasms of sneezing and scratching at her face and ears. "Rotten, nasty dust," she wheezed and sneezed violently. "Can I stay here Lord Aragorn?"  
  
"Of course," Aragorn assured and went to gather weapons.  
  
"Shake you shadow?" Legolas chuckled. "She's taken quite a liking to you."  
  
"I saved her life. The Wolven are a race that believe in honor bonds."  
  
"So you are stuck with a child wolf hanging on your every word for the rest of your days." Legolas chuckled. "I do not envy you."  
  
"Lord Aragorn," Lessien called from the hall. "Lord Aragorn! There's a dwarf coming this way. He's looking for you." Lessien popped her head in the storage room. "Should I eat him? I was joking," she continued when the elf and the Ranger stared at her. "Even werewolves don't eat dwarves. Too tough and stringy."  
  
Aragorn and Legolas continued to stare at her.  
  
"He's getting lost," Lessien said, her ears twitching toward the open corridors. "Oh there he goes. Right into the hole."  
  
There was a startled cry in the corridor and Lessien chuckled softly, her tail swishing back and forth slowly.  
  
"Dwarves know lots of cuss words," the wolven said, sitting to scratch at her ears again.  
  
"Perhapse we retrieve Gimli before the child learns anything she shouldn't," Legolas said glibly, smiling as a picked up an armful of weapons. "Carry some weapons would you Eärlindë?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Eärlindë?" Lessien asked. "What does that mean?"  
  
"Nothing," Aragorn said before an argument could ensue. Come along small one."  
  
"Yes Lord Aragorn," Lessien sang and trotted to his side.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn: *stare*  
  
Legolas: *stare*  
  
Gandalf: *stare*  
  
Jo: Hobbits in a sugar high. That's funny.  
  
And here's the thank you list:  
  
To giveGodtheglory: Thank you very much for your comments and ideas. I incorporated them into the last chapter. Thank for the help. Its always appreciated.  
  
And to TitanicHobbit: Quick updates. *chuckle* Yeah right. That won't last long. This whole me updating quickly thing is just a fluke. It'll be gone soon. Trust me. 


	5. Chapter Five

Eärlindë Galathil  
  
By: Writes with Block  
  
****  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Jo: I'm gonna stop checking my new reviews.  
  
Merry: How come?  
  
Pippin: That's your favorite thing to do.  
  
Jo: Cause giveGodtheglory keeps leaving me nice reviews.  
  
Merry and Pippin: *blink*  
  
Jo: She keeps giving me ideas and then I just have to write them out.  
  
Merry: Isn't that a good thing?  
  
Jo: Normally but look what its done to Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf: Yes and once she's done with this chapter she can write the last chapter of Vacationing, then she can do the dishes, fold the laundry, scrub the bathroom, and vacuum the study.  
  
Pippin: Are you really going to do all that?  
  
Jo: No. Lets go eat some more cake.  
  
Hobbits: Yea!  
  
Gandalf: *continues mumbling*  
  
Legolas: She doesn't own us.  
  
Boromir: And a good thing that one.  
  
****  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
Aragorn heard something squeak and looked up. The squeaking intensified in frequency and pitch then quieted. The sight of Lessien's quickly wagging tail caught his eye.  
  
'She doesn't eat mice, does she?' he wondered, walking over to the wolf girl. "What are you doing?"  
  
Lessien's head snapped around in surprise. Dangling by its tail from her mouth was a small brown mouse. "Yes?" she mumbled.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Playing." The mouse almost escaped her and Lessien tossed her head back. The mouse flew into the air and she caught it in her mouth.  
  
"Do not play with your food," Aragorn said, fully aware of how ridiculous he sounded.  
  
Lessien spit the mouse out. "I wasn't going to eat it. Mice don't taste good and they're too small. I was just playing with it."  
  
"Do you have any more?" Aragorn asked suspiciously.  
  
With a sigh and a frown, Lessien raised her right hand. Seven small mice ran in all directions and Lessien slumped against the rock she was sitting on.  
  
"I always play with the mice," she mumbled and yawned widely.  
  
"Time for young dogs to go to sleep," Aragorn told her.  
  
"I'm not a dog. I'm a Wolven. We're smarter than dogs."  
  
"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent," Aragorn quipped. "Come with me."  
  
Lessien jumped off her rock perch and trotted after him. "Hey! Are you making fun of me?"  
  
Aragorn chuckled softly and avoided her question. Lessien's clothes were tattered and thin, no protection against the cold stone of Helm's Deep, so he pulled his cloak from his shoulders and tucked it into an out of the way corner.  
  
"Sleep here and keep out of trouble."  
  
"Yes Lord Aragorn," Lessien yawned. She crawled onto the cloak and circled three times before lying down, her nose tucked under her tail.  
  
Satisfied that the girl was out of the way, Aragorn went to talk with Theoden.  
  
****************  
  
"Damnable wolf!"  
  
The door of the room that Theoden had turned into an impromptu throne room opened with a bang and Lessien came flying in, Aragorn's cloak trailing from her mouth. She jumped onto the table Aragorn was seated at and skidded to a stop in the middle of it.  
  
Her ears were flattened against her skull and she was growling deep in her throat. A rider of Rohan ran into the room a few seconds later, a flat club in one hand, and Lessien started barking and backing up across the table.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!?" Theoden roared.  
  
Lessien scrambled across the table to get away from the angry king and jumped into Aragorn's lap. She pressed back against him, growling at the angry faces in front of her.  
  
"That dog was digging in the food stores my liege!"  
  
"Aragorn?" Theoden asked.  
  
"She is just a child. She has been here in the fortress for many moons hiding from the Wargs. There has been very little for her to eat."  
  
"And this...creature belongs to you?"  
  
"She is under my care, yes. And I have warned your men to leave her be." Aragorn gave the rider a black look and he tried to hide the club in his hand behind his back.  
  
Lessien, who decided the danger had passed, crawled out of Aragorn's lap and perched on the arm of his chair. She settled there comfortably.  
  
"See to it that this girl is left alone," Theoden said, waving his hand dismissively. "Go now."  
  
"Yes sire," the rider said and hurried away.  
  
"Do something with her Aragorn," Theoden said and turned back to matters of war.  
  
Aragorn lifted Lessien off his chair and set her own the floor. "Stay quiet," he ordered softly.  
  
Lessien nodded and crawled under the table. She laid across Aragorn's feet, wrapping her tail around his ankles, and pillowed her head on his cloak to take a nap.  
  
************  
  
Jo: Yet another short chapter but this one is much cuter than the other four. I swear I'll get to the actual battle of Helm's Deep in the next chapter.  
  
Aragorn: I'm still surprised that you're updating so quickly.  
  
Jo: Hopefully that will end soon.  
  
Gandalf: It will not!  
  
Jo: *scampers away*  
  
Pippin: Please read and review.  
  
Merry: Or you will get plagues.  
  
Legolas: Does she really have plagues to let loose on people?  
  
Hobbits: *shrug*  
  
AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, fanfiction.net is a scally wag. I wrote this chapter at like 10 this morning and I've been trying to post it ever since. Its because of that SSL security measure. Guess we'll just have to wait until they get all the bugs worked out.  
  
And here's the thank you list. Big thanks to:  
  
Coolio2  
  
Titanic Hobbit  
  
AND  
  
giveGodtheglory (who is making me work *pout* ^_^) 


	6. Chapter Six

Eärlindë Galathil  
  
By: Writes with Block  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Jo: *head rests on desk* Oi. I finished my other lord of the rings fic. I'm kinda worn out.  
  
Gandalf: Write this chapter!  
  
Merry: Ah, leave her alone Gandalf.  
  
Pippin: Yeah, she's been working hard.  
  
Gandalf: SILENCE!!!  
  
Everyone: *silence*  
  
Gandalf: Get to writing.  
  
Jo: I don't wanna. *sits down to type* I'm sleepy.  
  
Aragorn: When you are done you can take a nap.  
  
Jo: Sing me to sleep?  
  
Aragorn: Very well.  
  
Jo: Yippe!!! *runs away to write*  
  
Legolas: Still not her's.  
  
Boromir: And its still a good thing.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"There is no way we can win," Theoden said under his breath to Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn didn't reply. He watched as any able-bodied man or boy gathered weapons. Lessien was sitting on his left foot, her tail wrapped around his ankle. Her face was pushed against his leg and she watched everything with a bored air.  
  
"We are doomed."  
  
"Are not."  
  
Both Aragorn and Theoden looked down at Lessien. One of her ears was pushed against Aragorn's leg and the other was twitching frantically, moving in different directions quickly. Her nose was twitching delicately, as if she was searching for something.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I smell elves."  
  
"There is an elf here," Theoden snorted.  
  
"One elf. The woody Legolas elf. This aren't elves like him. They smell different. And there are many of them. I can hear them marching. They are coming here."  
  
"Where are they coming from?"  
  
"North," Lessien said, moving her ear way from Aragorn's leg. "And east."  
  
"What do they smell of?"  
  
"Golden leaves."  
  
"Elves of the Golden Realm," Aragorn said. "Celeborn has sent them to aid us in the battle. When will they arrive?"  
  
"A few days time. A little while ahead of the Uruk-hai army."  
  
"And you are certain of this?" Theoden asked Aragorn, completely ignoring Lessien.  
  
"It was her nose and ears that found all those weapons. If she says they are coming I believe her."  
  
"Very well. We will be counting on those elven warriors," he growled, giving Lessien a dark look, and stormed off.  
  
"If I smelled like him I'd be pretty cranky too," Lessien mumbled, chewing contently on the end of her tail.  
  
Aragorn laughed loudly, drawing odd looks from the Rohan warriors around him. He reached down and scratched gently behind Lessien's left ear. A broad smile broke out across Lessien's face and she leaned into his hand. Her tail wagged frantically back and forth. Her left foot started thumping against the ground and she growled happily.  
  
Aragorn continued to chuckle and started to scratch Lessien's other ear.  
  
"Lord Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn looked up and smiled at Eowyn as she approached him.  
  
"This must be the wolf child I have heard so much about," she said kindly, smiling down at Lessien. "Hello. I am Eowyn."  
  
"Lessien Séregon," the wolven answered softly, pressing her cheek against Aragorn's leg. Her tail wrapped around his ankle again, almost tight enough to be uncomfortable. "You smell like a horse."  
  
"I live with horses," Eowyn said, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Horses stink."  
  
Aragorn sighed softly to himself. 'If she cannot even behave herself around Eowyn how will she react when she meets Arwen?'  
  
"Lessien?"  
  
"Yes Lord Aragorn?" Lessien asked sweetly, turning adoring eyes on him.  
  
"I think Legolas needs help finding more weapons."  
  
"Yes Lord Aragorn," the Wolven girl said and ran off in pursuit of Legolas.  
  
"She's charming."  
  
Aragorn chuckled.  
  
*******  
  
Jo: There's your stupid chapter. Can I go to sleep now?  
  
Legolas: You ought to talk to your readers.  
  
Jo: Why?  
  
Boromir: Because they are nice enough to read and they leave you good, helpful reviews. And they boost your ego. And they send you nice emails. And.  
  
Jo: Fine. You sure do know how to work the guilt trip. So I'm real tired but I got two real nice reviews today so I thought I'd write another chapter. I probably won't write another until Sunday night unless something strikes me with inspiration. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It really means allot to me.  
  
Aragorn: That was good. Here's some ramen. Go to bed.  
  
Jo: You said you'd sing me a song.  
  
Aragorn: *sigh*  
  
Jo: Night everybody! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Eärlindë Galathil  
  
By: Writes with Block  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Merry: She broke the computer.  
  
Jo: Shut up! My dad is in the room. He still doesn't know it was me.  
  
Pippin: You ought to tell him.  
  
Jo: Yeah I know. It would be the adult thing to do but can't I do the childish thing on this one and be more adult later?  
  
Legolas: To be an honorable person you must act responsibly at all times.  
  
Jo: Ah, lemme alone. I learned my lesson and I won't make that mistake next time. And if I ever break the compy again I'll tell my dad. Are you happy now?  
  
Legolas: Let us hope you remember that vow.  
  
Jo: Not likely to forget. Its typed out and all.  
  
Aragorn: You need to get on with the chapter.  
  
Jo: *sigh* Is anyone else going to gripe at me?  
  
Haldir: Not me. Anything you want to do is fine with me.  
  
Jo: I knew there was a reason I saved you. Besides Shawn's threats. Oi, I gotta make this quick cause my mom is telling me to do the dishes. Stupid dishes. Aragorn?  
  
Aragorn: I won't do the dishes for you.  
  
Jo: *mumble* Dang.  
  
***  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Lessien sat on a low stone wall, her ears turned toward the wind. Her tail swished gently back and forth, the feathery fur fringes sending small plumes of dirt and dust into the air. Her sensitive nose twitched as she searched for the scent of the elves. She could only catch the faintest scent, the wind was blowing the wrong way. They were closer now, marching steadily throughout the night. She turned her head the other way, this time searching for the Uruk-hai army. They were getting closer as well, marching on much as the elves did.  
  
"Do you sense anything new?"  
  
Lessien turned around. It was that woody elf, Legolas. She didn't like him very much. He was an elf and his eyes were piercing and judgmental. He was cold and distant but he smelled like wooden streams and green leaves and she liked that. He was also a friend of Aragorn's and that meant that he couldn't be bad.  
  
"No. Just the elves and the Uruk-hai. They are coming closer but I can't tell how much."  
  
"The wind blows in the wrong direction," Legolas noted, resting his hands on the wall Lessien was sitting on. "There is rain coming. Do you smell it?"  
  
Lessien nodded. "It has been coming for many days. A large storm is moving across the forests and the open plains. It is coming straight for us."  
  
Legolas nodded his head softly, looking out over the plain in front of the fortress. "What will you do when the enemy arrives?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Lessien asked, looking up at him from the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Will you stay, fight, leave?"  
  
"You think I'm going to run," the Wolven girl said, the short hairs on her ears bristling. "Why do you hate me?"  
  
"I am very young by elfish standards but my father is very old and he remembers the days when your kind roamed freely. They enjoy in causing mayhem and mischief. It is their stock and trade. Perhapse you are not like them, I do not know you. I just wish to know what to expect during battle."  
  
"I'm not a coward. Lord Aragorn saved my life and I'll stay at his side to defend him. I won't run from anything. And I'm not a turn coat. I'm not like the ones your father told you about. I don't know what any of them are like. I've never seen anyone like me."  
  
Legolas nodded, his sharp eyes scanning the darkened plain. "That is all I wanted to hear. I did not mean to offend you and I apologize if I did."  
  
Lessien shrugged her shoulders, her tail wrapping around her side to rest lightly on one of her hands. "You are a good friend woody elf Legolas. You are brave and true. Lord Aragorn is lucky to know you."  
  
"I thank you for your kind words." Legolas gave her a quick, piercing look and turned to go back into the Deep.  
  
"I will protect him," Lessien said over her shoulder. "Just wait and see."  
  
"That I will," Legolas replied. "The battle will come to us tomorrow. Then you may prove yourself."  
  
"And I'm going to you woody elf," Lessien mumbled. "Just watch me."  
  
********  
  
Jo: So was there a point to that chapter?  
  
Pippin: You wrote it. Shouldn't you know?  
  
Jo: Yeah. It was just to ease the transition into the battle and to show some interaction between Lessien and Legolas.  
  
Legolas: Why do I look like the bad guy?  
  
Jo: Its just for now. You'll be everyone's favorite handsome elf in a few chapters. Cause if you're not fan girls might hurt me.  
  
Aragorn: That's what I'm here for.  
  
Merry: Has anyone seen Gandalf?  
  
Jo: *chuckle* Nope. *prances away*  
  
Just another filler chapter. That and I hate using this old computer. So I don't wanna stay on it too long cause the screen looks like it vomited on itself. Anyway please read and review. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Eärlindë Galathil  
  
By: Writes with Block  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Merry: Jo is tired.  
  
Jo: *stare**drool*  
  
Pippin: She has a job now.  
  
Jo: *coma*  
  
Merry: She's been working hard.  
  
Jo: *jumps up* But when I get that pay check it will be worth it! *wilts**coma again*  
  
Aragorn: How can you write it you're in a coma?  
  
Jo: Its called multi-tasking.  
  
Legolas: Has anyone seeing Gandalf? He's been missing for a couple of chapters.  
  
Jo: *quiet chuckle*  
  
*****  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Lessien sat to one side quietly. She watched as the Ridder warriors got ready to go to battle. The Uruk-hai army was closing in quickly but not as quickly as the Elvish army. The wind was turning back in their direction but the thing she could smell most was the rain.  
  
The temperature was dropping quickly, making Lessien's ears quiver. Dark clouds were rolling across the sky, blocking out the sun even as it set. Thunder rumbled in the distance, reaching Lessien's ears. She could smell lightening in the air and it made her tail bush up. She turned away from the Ridder folk, they weren't interesting and they all smelled of horses, and lifted her nose to the air.  
  
She took a deep breath, puffing out her chest and filling her lungs. The cool, rain twinged air tickled her nose. She closed her eyes, letting the increasing breeze whistle in her ears. A small smile tugged at her lips as she listened to nature. Most of the animals were gone, frightened off by the approaching storm and armies, but some birds continued sing in the distance and insects went about their nightly noises.  
  
"What are you listening to?"  
  
Lessien turned to Aragorn and gave him a wide, toothy grin, her fangs popping out over her bottom lip. Her tail swished back and forth lazily and her ears twitched happily. "Hi Lord Aragorn. I was just listening to whatever was out there. The storm is getting closer."  
  
"Yes. The temperature has dropped and the winds are picking up. It will be here in a matter of hours." He paused, looking up at the darkened sky. "I have a gift for you."  
  
"Really!?" Lessien's eyes lit up and her ears perked. "For me?"  
  
Aragorn nodded and held out a cloth bundle. "Its a tabard. To keep you warm."  
  
Lessien had no idea what a tabard was but she accepted it happily and unrolled it. A tabard ended up being a short sleeveless tunic. The cloth was thick, fluffy, and soft, unlike anything she had ever touched before. It was dark gray and had the silver tree of Gondor emblazoned on the front. She pulled it over her head quickly.  
  
Aragorn smiled down at the girl. She would fall over if her tail wagged any faster. He pushed the hood off her head and her ears perked up immediantly. "Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes!" Lessien cheered, sitting up on her heels. Her ears suddenly wilted to her head. "I've never had anything like this," she said shyly. "Thank you." She gave him a soft smile.  
  
"It will not protect you in battle though. You must get a coat of mail."  
  
"Sure," Lessien agreed and ran off.  
  
**********  
  
The skies opened up, dumping torrents of rain onto everyone who was unlucky enough not to find shelter. The warriors of Helm's Deep stood in the rain, shivering and wiping water away from their eyes.  
  
Lessien perched on a high stone turret, her nose turned up to the wind. The elves were coming closer and closer. It would be only a matter of minutes until they arrived. Aragorn was off talking with Theoden and the wolven girl had decided to stay away from him. The king not only seemed annoyed by her presence he smelled like a herd of horses.  
  
"Are you ready to fight?" Legolas asked, approaching her quickly. "You are wearing chain mail but you carry no weapons."  
  
"Wolven don't fight like leafy elves," she answered.  
  
"It would seem that wolven don't fight at all," Legolas quipped, the ghost of a smile on his lips.  
  
"I've been told that elves taste like snow and mint," Lessien replied, baring her fangs with a slight growl.  
  
Legolas gave her an appraising look and a curt nod. "Come then. If you are honor bound you should be at Aragorn's side during the battle."  
  
"You're right and the other elves are here." She jumped down from her perch and trotted slightly behind the elf, her nose twitching softly.  
  
*****  
  
"You must be the Wolven," a tall elf greeted, his voice soft but commanding.  
  
"And you are a golden elf," Lessien said with a snort.  
  
"I am Haldir," he said, holding out his arm.  
  
"Lessien," the wolven girl answered. She grabbed his forearm and started sniffing his palm. "What have you been eating?"  
  
Haldir looked at Aragorn, who only shrugged, and turned back to Lessien. "Lembas bread. It's elven food."  
  
Lessien nodded and sniffed his fingertips. "You smell like golden leaves. Its a nice change from the horse stink."  
  
"I think that's enough Lessien," Aragorn said, trying desperately not to laugh. "Would you please get my cloak before it begins to rain?"  
  
Lessien ran away quickly and Aragorn turned back to Haldir with a smirk.  
  
"She is odd," Haldir said, a chuckle behind his words. "But very loyal."  
  
"She is a good friend," Aragorn said. "Brave and fierce."  
  
"She's a child. Will she stay to fight?"  
  
"I saved her life and she feels that she has an honor bond to me."  
  
"I have heard stories of wolven kind living to be a hundred years old," Haldir said casually, a small smile on his face.  
  
Aragorn chose to ignore him and turned to Lessien has she bounded up to him. "Thank you my young friend. Let us go to war."  
  
**************  
  
*sheepish grin* Hi. Its been a while. I'm sorry 'bout that. I know I said that I would get to the battle in this chapter but it didn't happen. I really didn't feel like writing a battle scene right now. I've only written a few and they're rather hard to do. It takes allot out of you and I don't want to stay up to late cause I have to work tomorrow.  
  
So here's a new chapter and I kinda like it. Its just a bunch of interactions and I kinda like that. I hope you like it too. I'll try and update sooner I'm just not in the mood to write anything big or serious right now.  
  
And the thank you list. A big thank you to:  
  
littlesaiyangirl  
  
Coolio02  
  
SandraSmit19  
  
giveGodtheglory (we could always get him to sell fire crackers)  
  
TitanicHobbit (i love that movie)  
  
Melissa (thank you very much. I'm glad you enjoy my work. ^____^) 


	9. Chapter Nine

Eärlindë Galathil  
  
By: Writes with Block  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Aragorn: *walks out* *looks around* There's no one here.  
  
Jo: *still hiding* Keep looking.  
  
Aragorn: *sigh* No one is here. What are you afraid of anyway?  
  
Jo: Its been almost a month since I've update. Someone might try to hurt me.  
  
Aragorn: No one is going to hurt you. *ducks rotten fruit* They'll just throw stuff.  
  
Jo: It hurts when it hits you.  
  
Legolas: It is your own fault.  
  
Jo: Did I tell you I've been thinking about writing a death fic?  
  
Legolas: *walks away whistling*  
  
Aragorn: Just write the chapter.  
  
Jo: Fine.  
  
Merry: Still not hers.  
  
Pip: Where's the Ramen?  
  
****  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Lessien picked her way through the rubble, following Aragorn who walked with a weary stride. A cloth was wrapped tightly around the wolf girl's mouth and nose, tied tightly at the nape of her neck. The stench of Orc's blood and the sharp, lingering scent of that strange explosion stuck her nose and made her face ache. Her discomfort was forgotten however as she watched Aragorn with worried eyes.  
  
The scent of elf's blood, something she had never smelled in her entire life, lingered on his skin and clothing. The nice smelling elf, Haldir, had died and Aragorn had spoken little since. Exhaustion and grief cloaked the man and Lessien couldn't help but twitch her sensitive nose in displeasure. She could think of nothing to alleviate his pain, she was not used to dealing with other's emotions, and searched desperately for something to lift his spirits.  
  
"Lord Aragorn," she called as he paused next to the body of yet another dead Ridder folk. "The rains are returning. You should retire inside the fort."  
  
Aragorn looked up, almost as if he were surprised to see her, and nodded his head gently. "Yes. Let us go inside."  
  
Lessien trotted at his side, crawling on all fours as she most often did, her ears drooping against her skull. The air was pregnant with the scent of death and the cloth around her mouth did little to keep the smell at bay. Entering the fort was a relief, even if it stunk of blood and sickness. It was better than the death outside.  
  
Aragorn sat down in the chair Lessien brought to him and she sat at his heels, her ears perked for any orders.  
  
"Thank you Lessien," he said, smiling down wanly at her and scratching one of her ears. He sank back into the chair with an almost silent sigh.  
  
"I'll get you something to drink Lord Aragorn," the wolf girl whispered, conscious that he was almost asleep. She filled a cup with fresh water and by the time she brought it to him he was asleep. She set the cup down on the floor and sat at his side.  
  
Lessien watched his sleeping face quietly for a long moment. He seemed relaxed now and less full of grief. She licked a smear of blood off the back of his right hand and he shifted in his sleep. Not wanting to wake him, she leaned her head against his leg, wrapping her tail around his ankle.  
  
"Sleep well Lord Aragorn," she whispered and sank back against his leg, waiting until he would awaken.  
  
Her keen eyes watched the injured Rohan warriors move about the fortress. For once they were full of silence, as Lessien had often wish, but she found no comfort in the quiet. In fact the silence hurt her ears more than the noise had. She flattened her ears against her skull.  
  
"Are you all right lass?"  
  
Lessien looked up. It was the dwarf. She smelled him even long before he approached her. He smelled of soil, a scent she greatly enjoyed, and rock, a scent she was very used to. The dwarf seemed very at home here in the Deep among the rocks and tunnels.  
  
"Did you hear me lass?"  
  
Lessien nodded gently. "Lord Aragorn is asleep," she warned in a soft whisper.  
  
"And I doubt the whole of Mordor could wake him," Gimli replied gruffly. "But I asked about you. Children are not meant for war." Lessien shrugged and remained silent. "Come. We're going to eat. He will be fine on his own for a few minutes," Gimli chuckled when Lessien looked up at Aragorn. "He is only sleeping."  
  
Lessien nodded and slowly, reluctantly, left Aragorn's side. She crawled behind Gimli quietly. Her tail was tucked behind her legs and her ears flat against her skull. They joined Legolas, who was all ready eating.  
  
"So how many did you get, pointy ear?" Gimli asked, a chuckled in his gruff voice.  
  
"Forty-two," Legolas answered.  
  
"42. A respectable number for a young elvish princling like yourself. I myself am sitting pretty on 43."  
  
"Is your count accurate Master Dwarf."  
  
"Are you calling me a liar?"  
  
"Certainly not," Legolas chuckled. "I was merely thinking you might have been mistaken."  
  
"I assure you, princling, that I am not."  
  
"Where is Haldir?"  
  
Companionable banter faded away as Legolas and Gimli looked up at Lessien who was sitting tensed in her seat, her meal untouched.  
  
"Unfortunately Haldir has died," Legolas answered, clearly uncomfortable with his choice of words but unable to find any others.  
  
"And a sad thing that," Gimli added sincerely.  
  
"But where is he?"  
  
"His body is being taken back to Lothlorien as we speak," Legolas answered.  
  
"I know where his body is but where is he?" Lessien asked, her voice annoyed and tense.  
  
"His...spirit, you mean?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Yes if that is what he is. His body is empty, I saw it, so he must have gone somewhere."  
  
Legolas found himself stumbling for words. Never had he been asked such a question and he could tell that Lessien would settle for nothing less than all the truth he knew. "He has gone better places than this. A place where there is no death or sickness or war."  
  
"Where is it then? I wish to speak with him some more."  
  
"It is to the land of the dead he as gone lass," Gimli answered. "You will not see him again. Not for as long as you live."  
  
Lessien pondered this for a moment, her fangs bitting into her lower lip. "Do elves and men go to the same place? Is there only one dead place?"  
  
"I suppose," Legolas answered, unsure of the truth.  
  
"Then, if he must be gone, at least he did not have to go alone. All those Ridder folks went with him and the other elves that died as well. I have seen many dead things but never men or elves."  
  
Legolas suddenly found himself wishing that Lessien was not honor bound to Aragorn. She was a child, a young child who knew nothing of war and the death that would come with it.  
  
'She should not be here,' he thought, his eyes clouding with despair. 'She should be no where near this. This is no place for someone so very young and innocent.'  
  
"I'll make sure Lord Aragorn doesn't go to that dead place," Lessien said, her voice full of surety. " "I won't let him leave." And with that she stuck her face in her bowl and started to eat with a soft growl.  
  
Neither Legolas nor Gimli had the heart to tell her that it was not her decision to make and that if it were going to happen, if Aragorn were fated to die, there was no way she could stop it.  
  
*********  
  
Lookit! I redid this chapter and I really, really like it. So a thousand times better than it was the first time. I think I'm going to write the next chapter today too. Why am I so inspired? Because I got my tickets for Return of the King yesterday. They are in my room, hidden for safe keeping. The first thing I did this morning was check on them. How on earth (or middle earth) am I going to last six days? *sighs* I WANNA GO RIGHT NOW!!!!!!  
  
*deep breath* I'm better. Next week is going to be a great week. Return of the King is on the 17th, my b-day is on the 17th, and I get paid on the 18th. Happy birthday to me!!!! I hope you like this revised chapter and I did a bunch of editing on the other chapters as well.  
  
Read and review please!! Thank you!!! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Eärlindë Galathil  
  
By: Writes with Block  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Jo: Merry Christmas!!!!  
  
Pip: *munches on a candy cane*  
  
Legolas: Isn't that a bit late?  
  
Jo: Quiet elf-boy.  
  
Haldir: I can't believe you killed me.  
  
Jo: Sorry. All ready saved you once. Can't do it too many times.  
  
Haldir: Why not?  
  
Jo: Cause I can't. Go eat some candy.  
  
Haldir: *sulks* *eats chocolate*  
  
Jo: On with the chapter cause once again its terribly late once again!! Still not mine but I try my best!  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
Author's Notes: I usually put this at the bottom but I wanted to go ahead and clear this up. I saw Return of the King on the 17th and I'm going to follow the movie for the most part. Unfortunately some of the lines have slipped my mind, mainly what Pip and Merry say to greet everyone to Isenguard. I've been searching on the Net all morning and I still haven't found it so I'll see if there's something in the book. If not I'm just going to wing it.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Aragorn kept a close watch on Lessien. She refused to ride a horse on the way to Isenguard and most of the horses refused to take her on as a passenger. So the young girl was currently sprinting along side the horses. Aragorn had thought that she'd get tired before too long and finally consent to riding a horse. To his surprise the girl showed no sign of tiring and often would have to stop and wait for them to catch up.  
  
Such was the case now. The young Wolven was perched atop of low rock ledge, her ears perked forward intently and her sensitive nose twitching irritably.  
  
"And what does your nose tell you?" Legolas asked, a chuckled behind his words.  
  
"Water. Lots and lots of water," Lessien answered.  
  
"That is the river," Gandalf replied.  
  
"No. I smell the river and then I smell lots of water. Its not where it belongs. And trees and rocks and something elses."  
  
"Something elses?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Yup. Lots of something elses," Lessien answered cheerfully and bounded off her rock perch.  
  
"And what exactly are these 'something elses'?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Dunno," Lessien shouted to him over her shoulder. "I'm gonna go find out."  
  
"You will not," Aragorn said shortly.  
  
"I won't?" Lessien asked, stopping in mid-stride, one hand still off the ground.  
  
"No. You will not," Aragorn repeated, nudging his horse up to Lessien's side. "You will stay close. This road is full of danger."  
  
"I don't smell any danger," Lessien replied. "So it must have all passed." She gave him a toothy smile of triumphant, proud of her logic. "So I can go ahead." She made to take off again.  
  
Aragorn reached down and picked the girl up before she could go anywhere. "You will not go ahead."  
  
"But I wanna see what that smell is," the girl complained, tugging her dangling legs up to her chest as Aragorn nudged his horse forward to join the others.  
  
"You will wait like the rest of us," Aragorn ordered and moved to put the girl on the horse.  
  
"I don't like horses Lord Aragorn," she complained, trying to twist out of his grasp. "They smell bad!" She continued to twist and struggle as Aragorn turned and placed her on the horse behind him.  
  
"Hold on to my shoulders and I will let you down when we are on safer paths," he said complacently, grinning to himself. Lessien ignored him, sulking quietly to herself. Aragorn urged Bregol into a faster trot, making Lessien grab on to the back of his shirt.  
  
"I hate horses," Lessien grumbled to herself, pressing closer to Aragorn and tightening her grip on his shirt. "They stink and they snort and they drool."  
  
Aragorn's horse turned its head to stare at the girl.  
  
She stared right back.  
  
"I do hope you two learn to get along," Aragorn chuckled.  
  
Bregol sorted and Lessien stuck her tongue out at it.  
  
'This is going to be a very long journey,' Aragorn thought.  
  
*****  
  
"A Hobbit? What's a hobbit?" Lessien asked. She was listening to Gimli tell tales of the Fellowship with avid interest. "Is it some kind of food? Can I eat it?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"No, no," Gimli chuckled. "They are small people."  
  
"Oh," Lessien replied, nodding her head. She was silent for a moment and then asked, "How small? Are they here now?" She began to cast around, sniffing cautiously and almost managing to fall off the horse.  
  
"They look like human children," Legolas answered. "And we do not know where they are. We were separated long ago."  
  
"And there is Isenguard," Gandalf announced.  
  
"Is that?"  
  
"Water!" Lessien cheered and jumped up in excitement.  
  
Aragorn swayed dangerously and grabbed the reins tighter to steady himself. His horse paced nervously, pawing at the ground and tossing its head. Lessien perched on Aragorn's shoulders and peered into the distance.  
  
"Your nose is right again," Legolas acknowledged with a smile and Lessien nodded at him.  
  
'When did they become so friendly?' Aragorn wondered, feeling as if he had missed something. "Stay put!" Aragorn shouted as Lessien tried to jump to the ground. In her excitement she'd forgotten to let go of his shirt and had almost dragged him down with her.  
  
"Sorry Lord Aragorn," she mumbled and truly sounded penitent. "Its your horses stupid fault."  
  
Bregol snorted and for a moment Aragorn feared that he would rear up in an attempt to dislodge Lessien.  
  
"Let's just get to the tower in one piece, shall we?"  
  
"Okay," Lessien agreed amiably.  
  
"What happened here I wonder," Theoden said out loud. "What has bought the water out of the river in such a way?"  
  
"It was the trees," Lessien answered. "The walking trees."  
  
"Walking trees?" Theoden repeated, his voice heavy with disbelief.  
  
"Yes. The trees that walk and talk. They don't journey often on a count of they move really really slow but when the urge takes them they have been known to walk about."  
  
"And you have seen these trees?"  
  
"Yeah. In Fangorn forest."  
  
"Foolish bedside stories for children," Theoden snorted.  
  
"Walking trees," Gandalf mused. "I have heard tales of creatures called Ents."  
  
"Ents! That's right! Couldn't remember the name. Thought it might be ants but that's not right."  
  
Gandalf chuckled. "And you have seen them?"  
  
"Yes but only for a moment."  
  
"Why only a moment?"  
  
"I ran."  
  
"You ran?"  
  
"Ents are much bigger than me."  
  
"It can't be," Legolas whispered.  
  
Small rings of smoke drifted up from a rock that sat above the water. The smell of pipe weed reached them and two cheerful voices. To the surprise of all Merry popped his head up and stood hurriedly, nudging Pippin with his toe.  
  
"Welcome, my lords, to Isenguard!" he called cheerfully. "We are the door wardens. Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took." Merry bowed politely, a cheeky grin spread across his face.  
  
"Hullo!" Pippin greeted, waving his pipe at them.  
  
"That's a hobbit?" Lessien asked, breaking the surprised silence. "I could eat that."  
  
*****  
  
Once the remaining members of the Fellowship had gotten over their surprise Gandalf went to speak with the Ents and the others lounged on dry rocks, eating and smoking and resting from the road.  
  
Lessien sat with the Hobbits. They had quickly become friends because they were, as Legolas pointed out, on the same intellectual level. Pippin hadn't quite gotten it and he was pretty sure they were being made fun of but he was too full of good food and wine to care very much.  
  
"You wouldn't really eat us, would you?" Pip asked, looking over at Lessien.  
  
The wolven girl was splashing around in the water. Her tabard and over shirt were drying on a sun bathed rock and she was enjoying an impromptu bath in her sleeveless undershirt and trousers. She turned to look back at the hobbit and jumped up on the rock next to him. She sniffed at him quietly, which made Pip nervous, and then shrugged.  
  
"Depends on how hungry I am," she replied, barring her fangs in a wide grin.  
  
"Oh. And are you hungry now?"  
  
"She's kidding Pip," Merry called, annoyed. "She wouldn't really eat us."  
  
"I've eaten worse," Lessien said. "And you guys seem nice and plumb."  
  
"We wouldn't taste good," Pippin assured. "Too much wine makes meat tough. I'm sure you can find more tender morsels somewhere else."  
  
"I'm not so sure," Lessien sang, splashing back into the flood waters. "You look nice and juicy to me."  
  
"Enough of that Lessien!" Aragorn shouted.  
  
"Yes Lord Aragorn! I wouldn't eat you Pip. Yer fun to have around."  
  
"Oh! Well that's good."  
  
"Saddle up children!" Gimli called. "We're going back to Rohan."  
  
"Can I walk this time?"  
  
*****  
  
More Author's Notes: Well that was fun. I was going to take this until the Dunharrow but its all ready four pages long. I'll just write the next chapter today and tomorrow if I don't finish. I don't really care for this chapter. Not sure why but I just don't like it very much. Oh well. On to better things.  
  
I cried at Return of the King. It started at the scene where Frodo wakes up and pretty much continued until the end of the movie. I didn't bawl like I wanted to cause that would have blurred my vision and I wouldn't have gotten to see the movie. It was beautiful. Best birthday I've ever had.  
  
So the next chapter will be up fairly soon. Maybe even today cause I'm going to start writing it as soon as I've posted this one. And I thought up a bunch of good stuff last night and I'm going to go with it so I'm just going to warn you now: I'm going to change allot of stuff. So far I've kept things pretty close to the movie but in the next couple of chapters I'm going to change allot of stuff. Don't get mad. Its for the sake of funny.  
  
And as always a very big thank you too:  
  
giveGod theglory  
  
Coolio02  
  
AND  
  
Melissa  
  
^___^ THANKS VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS!!!! ^___^ 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Eärlindë Galathil  
  
By: Writes with Block  
  
***** Disclaimer:  
Jo: Not mine! Not mine!  
Pip: What's not yours? And thanks for the nice collar for Christmas. Why does the tag have your address on it?  
Jo: Don't worry about it. Have more candy canes.  
Pip: Okay!  
Jo: *evil grin* *****  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"Its cheese."  
"Wow! You really can smell anything." Pip took the cheese out of the box he'd hidden it in to mask the smell and took a bite out of it. "Your nose must be really sensitive."  
"Sure is," Lessien replied smugly. "I can smell just about anything."  
"Oh yeah?" Merry asked. "Then what did I have for dinner?"  
Lessien crawled over to him and sniffed his face. "Burnt meat, bread, wine, and you smoked a pipe."  
"You really can smell anything."  
"Told ya."  
"What mischief are you up to now?"  
"How come you always think I'm up to something you woody elf?"  
"Because you usually are," Legolas answered cheerfully. He hunkered down next to Lessien and tweaked one of her ears gently. "Hobbits have a terrible habit of getting themselves into situations where they don't belong."  
"We do not," Merry and Pip protested in unison.  
"Well, there was the council in Rivendell," Merry amended.  
"Oh right. And we really weren't supposed to be in Isenguard," Pip added.  
"And if we hadn't been stealing crops we wouldn't be here at all."  
Both hobbits nodded and fell into thoughtful silence.  
"My point exactly. You'd have better luck hanging out with a pair of mischievous children for that is all hobbits are."  
"I resemble that remark," Pippin chuckled.  
"And aren't I just a child anyway?" Lessien asked. "That's what everyone always calls me."  
Legolas ruffled Lessien's hair and she jumped at him, snapping at his hand. The elf jerked backward in surprise. He hadn't expected the girl to move so quickly. He grabbed the girl by the back of her shirt and lifted her up to eye level.  
"I thought your type don't eat elves," he said with a thin lipped grin.  
"That doesn't mean I won't bite," Lessien growled, barring her fangs at him.  
"A fluffy little puppy," Legolas chuckled. "How cute." He ruffled his hair with his free hand and tweaked one of her ears. He laughed and held her out at arm's length when she tried to bite him again. "Perhapse the puppy needs a leash."  
Lessien howled and lunged at him but only managed to twist her shirt and end up spinning lazily.  
"Leave the whelp alone," Gimli grumbled. "She's making a racket and some of us are trying to sleep."  
"I would put her down but for fear that she would nibble on my fingers," Legolas jeered.  
"Nibble!" Lessien screamed, completely outraged. She lashed out against Legolas but again only managed to twist herself further. Her spirit was undaunted however and she continued to struggle as Legolas continued to taunt her good naturedly in Elvish.  
"Enough!" Aragorn bellowed. "Put her down Legolas. Please. And you two," he gestured to the hobbits who were watching the events with a wide smile, "go to sleep. There is a long ride a head of us tomorrow and I will not put up with whining."  
The hobbits did as they told with a round of chuckles. If there was anything a Hobbit loved more than eating it was sleeping. Legolas put Lessien down on the floor and nudged her away from his side when she tried to bite him.  
"No more of that Lessien," Aragorn ordered.  
"Yes Lord Aragorn," Lessien grumbled, sulking. She crawled over to a corner and curled up there, her back to everyone.  
Aragorn sighed mentally and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache.  
"Good night everyone," he said sternly, settling into his own spot on the floor with an air of finality.  
Gandalf, who had been lounging against a wall smoking his pipe, chuckled at the display before him.  
Aragorn mumbled something rude in Elvish, making Legolas laugh some more, and rolled over to get some sleep.  
******  
Lessien's ears perked up. People were whispering quietly. It was the hobbits, Merry and Pip. Her ears twitched in their direction but she remained still. If they were going to get something sweet to eat she'd go with them but if they were just talking she didn't want to move from her warm spot.  
"I just want one look."  
"Leave it alone!"  
"Lookit what?" Lessien whispered, slinking on her belly to where they were.  
"Nothing," Pippin hissed. "Just stay quiet."  
He crawled over to Gandalf silently and paused for a moment, badly startled. Lessien tilted her head, trying to figure out what was going on. Beside her, Merry's breath caught and he stopped breathing for a moment. Pippin moved forward quietly again and took something from Gandalf.  
"What is it?" Lessien whispered to him but he didn't answer. Lessien's wolf ears flattened against her skull. She smelled something like ash and bone and it was coming from whatever the hobbit had in his hands. "Put it down," she hissed hoarsely. "Put it down."  
"What is it?" Merry whispered, turning his attention from Pippin.  
"Death and bone and blood and gore," Lessien whispered. "Put it down. Put the damn thing down."  
"What are you talking about?" Merry hissed.  
He didn't get any answer though. Lessien scrambled backward, her face pinched in pain, and Pippin began to scream. Chaos engulfed the room as everyone sprung to their feet, casting about to find the danger. Aragorn lunged at Pippin and grabbed whatever it was he had. He staggered a few moments before it was knocked from his hands as well and went rolling across the floor.  
It came to a gentle, rolling stop as everyone watched it, afraid to touch it. The black sphere came to rest in front of Lessien who stared at it silently. Slowly, ever so slowly, one of her hands reached out toward it, her fingers outstretched and twitching. Her eyes glazed and her lids slid until they were almost shut. Suddenly her face pinched further and she backed up slowly until her back pressed against the wall, jerking her hand back and cradling it against her stomach.  
Gandalf swooped forward and wrapped the stone in a cloth, shielding it from everyone's sight. They began to move again, as if released from some spell. Aragorn knelt at Pippin's side along with Gandalf and Legolas turned his eyes to Merry and Lessien.  
Beyond a panicky despair for his friend the hobbit seemed all right. The wolven girl on the other hand was pale as snow and cowering against the wall. Her ears were wilted against her skull and her eyes were unnaturally wide. She staring at cloth the plantir was wrapped in and was shaking slightly.  
"Lle tyava quel?" he asked softly and repeated the question in the common tongue when Lessien didn't look up at him. "Are you well?" He touched her head gently and she jumped.  
"What?" she squeaked.  
"I asked if you were well," he repeated, his keen eyes narrowed. Something was wrong with her. Her body was tensed and she hadn't moved away from the wall.  
"Yeah," Lessien answered shaking her head. "I'm fine." She craned her head, scooting away from the wall slightly and watched as Gandalf spoke with Pippin in rushed, worried tones. She was quiet for a long moment, not blinking and not speaking, but Legolas noticed that she scooted closer to him. When Gandalf leaned back Lessien whispered, "Is he going to go away like Haldir did? To that dead place?"  
"He will be fine," Gandalf answered, his tone tired and thoughtful. "For the time being. You are lucky this time, fool of a Took." Pippin shuttered in answer, his eyes closed. "The damage is done," the wizard said, his tone softer. "Do not despair Peregrin. You will be all right in time."  
"What should we do?" Gimli asked.  
"Go back to sleep," Gandalf answered after a long pause. "It is only a few hours until dawn. I doubt much will change in that time."  
Everyone went back to bed slowly, casting long glances at Pippin as they did so. The hobbit lay shivering in his bedding, his eyes closed tightly and his fists clenched at his sides. Legolas put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder, whispered something to him, his gaze shifting to Lessien as he did so, and then returned to his bedding.  
The room was quiet and dark for a long moment and even Pippin fell into silence as an exhausted sleep took him. Quietly Lessien crawled to Aragorn's side and stared down at him.  
"What is it Lessien?" Aragorn whispered.  
"Did I wake you Lord Aragorn?"  
"I have been awake." Aragorn opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows. "Did you want to ask me something?"  
Lessien nodded. "Can you have a nightmare while you're awake?"  
"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked, sitting up fully and resting his hands on his knees. "When did you have a nightmare?" Lessien didn't answer and Aragorn touched her knee gently. "Was it when you were looking at the stone?" he asked softly, his tone gentle. "Lessien?" he prompted when she didn't answer.  
"I....I heard something," she answered slowly.  
"What did you hear?"  
"This voice." Lessien tapped her forehead. "In my head. It was saying these things I didn't understand but then it started talking like a wolf."  
"Like a wolf?" Aragorn asked. In the wolven language?"  
"Yeah. I've never heard anyone speak it before but for some reason I understood." Lessien shook her head. "But then it got all jumbled. Common language, wolven, and a bunch of stuff I didn't know."  
"What was it telling you?"  
"It was telling me to kill someone."  
"Kill?" Aragorn repeated, fear blooming coldly in his chest.  
Lessien nodded. "Yes. It was saying, 'Kill the king. Kill the king.'"  
"Did it ever call you by name?"  
"Just kept saying to kill. Kill the king. Kill the king. Over and over and over."  
"Lessien!" Aragorn snapped. "Did it ever call you by name? Think."  
"I don't want to Lord Aragorn. I-I don't like that voice."  
Aragorn took her hands in his and held on to them tightly. "I need you to concentrate. Did the voice ever, ever, call you by name? Take your time thinking. Remember as much as you can."  
Lessien thought as hard as she could, her face pinching. "No. It never said my name. Is....is something wrong?"  
Aragorn shook his head and kissed Lessien's forehead gently. "Nothing. Don't worry."  
"What was the voice? I can still here it. Its coming from that stone."  
"It is the voice of the enemy Lessien and I want you to ignore it as much as you can. Stay far away from that stone and never touch it. Do you understand? Will you do as I say?"  
"I promise."  
"Good, good." He patted Lessien on the head. "You need to get some rest. We will be traveling very quickly tomorrow."  
"Can I sleep here with you?"  
"Yes you may." Aragorn made room for Lessien on his bedding, blanketing her with his cloak.  
"Who is the king?" she asked as she laid down.  
"I do not know," Aragorn lied. "Go to sleep now."  
Lessien rolled herself up in Aragorn's cloak and settled down at his side. The voice came softly from that stone Gandalf and hidden and she wedged her face between his arm and his side, trying to block the sounds out.  
"Move your head," Aragorn whispered. "Your nose is freezing."  
  
*******  
Author's Notes: I just noticed that I left out the plantir scene in the last chapter. Opps. Oh well. I still managed to work it in there. Anyway I thought this chapter would go all the way until the Dunharrow bit its almost four pages long. Weird. I've been writing real long stuff lately. I guess the Dunharrow is going to be the majority of the next chapter. Not sure when that'll come out but I have a feeling that its going to be pretty soon.  
And a very big thank you too:  
Irish QT  
Coolio02  
Melissa  
AND  
giveGodtheglory  
  
The thank you list has offically made this five pages long on my work processor. That's allot of work considering I started this yesturday. Until next time, read and review. Thanks! ^__^ 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Eärlindë Galathil  
  
By: Writes with Block   
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own and you no sue.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn watched Lessien with hooded eyes. It was just before dawn and no one else was awake. The wolf girl's movements had woken him a while ago. She was completely wrapped up in his cloak, he could only see the tips of her ears, but he knew she was staring at the plantir Gandalf had hidden.  
  
She never moved but occasionally her ears would twitch and flatten against her skull. She was listening to the stone speak and he wasn't sure why. She hadn't acted as if she wanted it the night before but she seemed to be developing a certain fascination with it.  
  
And that bothered him a great deal.  
  
She wasn't a werewolf, that much was very true, but wolves were creatures associated with the darkness. Wolven in the past had been known for working with the darkness and the enemy. How hard would it be, really, for Sauron to corrupt Lessien's mind? She was only a child after all. And what would happen after she fell to the enemy? Would he believe it? Would he want to?  
  
He knew he was becoming attached to this child. This poor, funny little child. If she fell to the enemy would he kill her? Would he be able to do it? And, if not, would he be able to allow anyone else to do it? His heart told him he couldn't, he wouldn't, he would never.  
  
And what then? What would happen if he let her go, go to the enemy? She didn't know of the Ring or of Frodo and his quest but she could find out. Who wouldn't trust a small child, especially a child as charming as Lessien?  
  
'She will not fall to the enemy,' he thought to himself. 'I will not allow it!'  
  
Aragorn's breath hitched when Lessien began to move but she only leaned against his leg, turning her face from Gandalf and closing her eyes. Aragorn breathed out slowly, trying to rid his mind of his dark musings. Nothing was going to happen. He would see to it.  
  
*****  
  
Lessien and Pippin, who had become quick friends, bid a long farewell to each other, so long that Gandalf stormed off with the startled hobbit, and then the company headed out to the Edoras with the rest of the Rohirrium. Once again the girl refused to ride a horse and kept a good pace trotting along side the gathered army. She paused once to look back at Gandalf before he disappeared into the distance and relief was written across her face.  
  
She then turned and her pace quickened, her discomfort obviously forgotten. Aragorn did not forget however, his heart weighing heavily in his chest. The girl was oblivious to his concern yet again and sang a soft song to herself as she trotted along.  
  
'She could at least be vaguely concerned,' Aragorn thought cynically, shaking his head in frustration. He began to smile though as he watched her. It was good that she was so carefree. She was only a child.  
  
"Lord Aragorn!" Lessien called from ahead them.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
"My hands itch."  
  
"What?" Aragorn mumbled, leading his horse over to them. Lessien was sitting on the ground, looking down at her hands. They were quickly becoming red and swollen.  
  
"Weird huh?" Lessien asked with a bright smile.  
  
Aragorn sighed and hung his head.  
  
"You've managed to find the only patch of poisons plants in this entire land," Legolas said with a chuckle. "I will leave this to you," he continued over his shoulder. "After all the king's hands are a healer's hands."  
  
"Thank you," Aragorn grumbled.  
  
"This is really itchy."  
  
"Stop scratching."  
  
"Yes Lord Aragorn."  
  
******  
  
"It is nice to be home," Theoden said, turning his horse toward the city. The rest of the Rohirrium cheered and hurried down to the city to harreled the return of their king.  
  
Lessien, who had been condemned to ride on Aragorn's horse yet again, sighed heavily, standing to see the city and resting her chin on the top of Aragorn's head.  
  
"A whole city full of horse people. My poor nose," she lamented.  
  
"You had better be on your best behavior," Aragorn said to her. "We are guests in Rohan and the king may demand that you leave if he does not like your behavior."  
  
"But can't you just tell him that I'm going to stay?"  
  
"No. This is his kingdom and his word is the law here."  
  
"Oh." Lessien was silent for a moment and then asked, "Are you king of some place?"  
  
Aragorn's eyes widened in surprise and he was glad that she couldn't see. "What makes you ask that?"  
  
"Everyone listens to you. The woody elf and the dwarf and the hobbits. Even the horse people do what you say. So are you?"  
  
"No. I am just a Ranger. I was chosen to be the leader of this quest because of my knowledge of the enemy."  
  
"You could be king," Lessien said cheerfully. "Everyone would listen to you."  
  
"I'm glad you think so," Aragorn replied softly, staring out into the distance.  
  
Lessien made a soft gagging sound and buried her face in his shirt. "I hate horses," she grumbled.  
  
Bregol snorted loudly.  
  
Aragorn couldn't help rolling his eyes. It was going to be a very long journey to Gondor if his horse and his charge hated each other.  
  
******  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter has actually been written for quite awhile. I wanted to continue but I can't really think of where to go next. Its just easier to start fresh with a new chapter. Sorry about not updating in a real long while. I've started school again *gag* and I've been pretty busy. I'll try to update more often so be patient with me. And as always thank you very much for reading and reviewing! 


End file.
